


naked

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “please put your penis away!”





	naked

If somehow the universe had decided that there would be day that both their phone alarms wouldn’t sound when set and have the taxi booked to their tour management meeting cancelled, along with the second car they’d quickly booked again got lost on the way to come pick them up; then the universe picked today as that day.

They’re already half an hour late, and Phil is somehow already feeling tired, and the day hadn’t even begun yet. He’s been able to squeeze in a quick shower only because his hair had gone droopy into his eyes when he’d desperately tried to push it up this morning, and Dan had told him to be quick, because they were not missing this second taxi to the meeting today.

Phil strips under the spray of the shower and closes his eyes tightly as hot water cascades down him, rolling off his body as it hits him in little pebbles. He grabs for his shampoo off the shelf and quickly squeezes the last of it into his hand, making a mental note to perhaps stop off at Boots on their way home and grab a couple of things. He feels blindly for other bottles that lay up on their shelf, picking up Dan’s shampoo to give it a quick shake (the expensive kind he insists he needs for his curls) and adds it to the list of things they need.

He scrubs the shampoo into his hair, scratching at his scalp as he works in the foamy bubbles that form with the added water that continues the shower over him.

Usually he’d enjoy to take his time in the shower; let his body go all warm from the feeling of water dripping off his skin and maybe take extra care in making sure his hair was lathered up. Sometimes he’d see how long he could stay in here until Dan grew bored of whatever he was doing the next room over until he’d hear the creak of the door open and the thud of clothes on the floor beside Phil’s, and he’d sneak in with his arms wrapped around his waist and kisses up his neck and they’d just let it go from there. Phil feels around again for the little travel size bottle of lube they keep in here, just out of curiosity, and when he finds it, he picks it up to notice it too is almost empty.

He adds it to the list, knowing that Dan’ll enjoy finding a new bottle in here hidden behind their shampoo bottles for his shower tomorrow. Maybe Phil will be the one to sneak in with him instead.

But Phil has not a lot of time to be daydreaming about tomorrow’s shower adventures, and instead steps back under the spray, eyes still tightly shut as the bubbly shampoo rinses off his head and over his face until it slides down his body and onto the floor, down the drain.

He scrubs at his hair once more, just to be sure that it’s all out before he reaches for the sweet smelling body wash, and rubs it over his skin. Again, he’d like to usually take his time in making sure to reach every inch of skin, but right now he slaps it across his skin and rubs where he can reach, only hoping it’s a good enough job as it washes away.

He turns the spray off, and he can instantly hear footsteps outside the door as Dan seems to pace around their room, muttering to himself.

Phil is careful to step out the shower, and on instinct he reaches a hand out to where their towels usually hang, but his arm meets air and Phil opens an eye to see no towel in its usual place.

“Dan!” Phil calls out as he stands on the bath mat, naked, dripping wet and now just a little shivery. But the footsteps seem to have disappeared and there’s no reply.

“Dan!” Phil tries again, but he can’t hear his boyfriends weird mumbling anymore, and guesses he’s too far away to hear him, so he makes little steps to the door, steady not to slip and opens the door, instantly greeted by the cool air on his bare skin.

He hisses as he hops into the bedroom in search for his towel. He was sure they’d left one in here when bringing up the laundry the other day. Just as Phil bends down to rifle through a laundry basket that he’s almost certain has a collection of fresh towels in, he hears footsteps return behind him and Dan’s voice again.

“I’m sorry but two missing taxi’s simply aren’t good eno-“ Dan is saying, and when Phil spins around to greet him, body now shivering with how cold he is, he must take Dan by surprise because Dan stands in the doorway, phone clutched in his hand as he screams rather loudly.

“Jesus!” Dan leaps back, almost dropping his phone and Phil blinks for a moment before biting his lip from preventing him from howling with laughter.

Dan splutters over the phone just as Phil hears a faraway voice through the speaker ask if he’s alright, and Dan glares at Phil from across the room as his cheeks heat up pink.

“Yes, no I’m fine, yeah no, I’m good,” Dan trips over his words and Phil smirks at him, before turning back around to look for a towel.

He hears Dan clear his throat and continue his conversation with what Phil guesses is the taxi company.

“Yes, okay. About ten minutes? Perfect. Lovely. Thank you, okay, bye bye.”

Once he’s done Phil stands back up from the basket and looks back at Dan who has an angry look on his face.

“Taxi on its way?” Phil asks nonchalantly and Dan just throws his phone onto the bed with a huff.

“Yes, you absolute nudist,” he spits, although Phil’s sure he’s not actually that angry. “You scared the ever-loving fuck out of me,” Dan tells him, placing a hand over his heart as if to prove his point.

Phil just chuckles at him. “Sorry,” he smiles with a poke of his tongue through his teeth.

Dan grunts, pretending to be annoyed, and Phil picks up his phone to check the time, still stood in the nude.

“Ten minutes did you say?” Phil asks and Dan nods,

“Yeah, so put your penis away please, and get dressed. I’m not waiting for you,” Dan warns him and Phil just rolls his eyes in response with a wide grin.

“You’ve never complained before,” he teases, looking down at where he penis does in fact, stay out in the open, hanging between his legs, and Dan shakes his head with disapproval as he pulls opens up a drawer and throws Phil the towel he was searching for, without Phil having to even ask for it. Boyfriend mind meld is what Phil would call it.

“Shut up,” Dan mutters under his breath, lips curling into a small smile, cheeks still hot. “Just shut up.”

Phil catches the towel, but makes no effort to cover himself. Not until Dan’s face blushes entirely red, and he quickly walks out the room muttering to himself about stupid alarms, stupid taxi’s and stupider boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
